level_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Hershel Layton
Professor Hershel Layton (エルシャール・レイトン) is the a main protagonist of the Professor Layton series. He is an archaeology professor at Gressenheller University in London, world renowned for his puzzle-solving skills. He travels with his self-proclaimed apprentice, Luke Triton. Profile Appearance In the Miracle Mask flashbacks, when he was 17, Layton wore no hat, a red waistcoat with a white shirt, and a blue tie. He wore dark green pants with brown shoes. When he was 27, during the Unwound Future flashbacks, Layton wore a red vest and cap with a white shirt. Occasionally, he also wore a black suit jacket. Claire gave him his top hat that Hershel wears today. During the present time in the Professor Layton series, he wears a top hat, a brown coat over a dark orange shirt, brown pants, and a pair of dark green shoes. Personality Layton is an English gentleman. He is incredibly brave, intelligent and athletic, as shown in all the games. He is always calm and is polite to everyone he meets. Harboring a great love for tea, and an even greater love for puzzles, he is the ideal gentleman. He has strong logical skills, which come into play on a regular basis. However so, he acts completely out of character in Cheerful Mystery. He seems to stay cool and calm, as of his usual nature; sometimes, when talking to Luke (who is also out of character), he gets angry and fierce, to the other's disbelief. As well as being brave and heroic, Layton also has a soft side. Most of his mysteries start out with him trying to help people. Biography ''Last Specter ''Though his main passions are solving puzzles and enjoying a nice cup of tea, Hershel Layton is also a highly regarded archaeology professor. He confesses that he frequently falls into the habit of reading a book or two while trying to organize his shelves. ''Miracle Mask ''The perfect gentleman, Hershel Layton's main passions are solving puzzles and enjoying a nice cup of tea. The daring escapades of his best friend Randall led him to become the highly regarded archaeologist he is today. Though, he admits he's a tad disorganised. Pampered and adored by the people of Stansbury, the earnest 17-year-old Layton is a bookworm and keen fencer. His archaological interest at this stage of his life is somewhat lacking, though it's clear that he doesn't entirely dislike being dragged from pillar to post by Randall. ''Curious Village ''An unabashed puzzle fanatic, Hershel Layton's skill for cracking the toughest riddles has put his name in the papers many times. His trademark top hat fits him so well, you'd swear that it was part of his body. ''Diabolical Box ''His two passions are solving puzzles and enjoying a good cup of tea. While his job is teaching archaeology, he is also quite the fencer. Many wonder what's under the hat, but only the professor knows the answer to that mystery. ''Unwound Future ''Though his main passions are solving puzzles and enjoying a nice cup of tea, Hershel Layton is also a highly regarded archaeology professor. His most prized possession is the top hat that was given to him by his sweetheart, Claire. Before he considered himself a true gentleman, Hershel Layton used to dress more casually. Until Claire gave him his top hat, he was never seen without his red cap. He became a professor at 27, and he remains young at heart. Pre-Game Life Professor Layton was born under the name Leppard (レパード - Repaado) to Bronev and Lacey. He lived happily together with his parents and older brother Hershel for several years. However, when he was still very young, the Targent agency came and kidnapped both his parents for their knowledge of the Azran Civilization. The two boys were left behind as orphans. In search for adoption parents, they eventually found a suitable couple: Roland and Lucille Layton. Unfortunately, they wished to only adopt one child, and decided this would be Hershel. However, they did not know which child was the one named Hershel, so in order for his younger brother to be happy, Hershel gave his name to his younger brother and let him be adopted in his place. From then on, Leppard would be known as Hershel Layton. Together with his new parents, Layton moved to the quiet town of Stansburry, where he lived during most of his childhood. He went to Kingsbrook Academy and made some new friends: Randall Ascot and Angela. Randall in particular was a great influence on Hershel, and made him interested in archaeology. One day, Randall asked Hershel to accompany him to go investigate the Akbadain ruins that were found nearby. While hestitant at first, Hershel accepted and they snuck out without their parents knowing. They managed to reach the final chamber of the ruins, but Hershel accidentally activates a trap and causes the floor to collapse. Despite Hershel's best efforts, Randall fell down in the seemingly endless pit and was assumed to be dead. Hershel was so shocked by the accident that he decided to leave Stansbury. Layton went to Gressenheller University and was taught by Dr Andrew Schrader. He met some other students here, including Don Paolo, who was one year higher, and Clark Triton. He also met a young woman named Claire and eventually started a relationship with her. At their anniversary, Claire bought Layton a giant top hat. When Claire died later that day in an explosion, Layton decided to keep the hat on at all times out of respect for her. It also inspired him to be the perfect gentleman. A year after Claire's death, Layton saved Emmy Altava from being arrested for stealing a boy's wallet. Layton had managed to deduce that the boy had used his mother's money to buy a new pair of trainers, as his wallet was actually a woman's purse, and had planted it in Emmy's bag to make it look as if the money had been stolen. He explained this to Inspector Grosky, the officer on the case, and Emmy was freed from suspicion. He accompanied the boy in returning the trainers. However, he would soon forget about this encounter. Trivia *While battling Anton in Diabolical Box, Layton's hat leaves his head for a split second, although the top of his head is not visible due to him ducking. *His height (including hat) is 5'9"/176 cm, according to official guide books. *In Diabolical Box, Layton's choice of tea is Belle Classic, since he prefers his tea to be bitter. *''Unwound Future'' is, so far, the only game in which the professor takes off his hat. *In Unwound Future, when you click on the hat on the crate in Layton's office, Layton responds that "a gentleman always keeps an extra spare". *In Eternal Diva, Layton is shown being able to play the piano to a high skill level. *Layton, along with Randall, was a member of the fencing club in his youth. He was the less skilled of the two. *He became a professor at 27 years old, so this would make him around the age of 37 in Unwound Future. '' *The Professor Layton games have been added a feature to make the characters age during the gameing timeline, Layton would have the good example for this theory. As he was 34 and 28 (in Emmy's memory) in Spectre's call, 17(as student at Stansbury) and 35 in Miracle Mask, and 37 in Curious Village, Pandora's Box and Lost Future (include 27 years old in the past ). *Professor Layton also drinks red wine, though he seems to prefer tea. *Professor Layton is also capable of riding a horse, as seen in ''Miracle Mask. *In Last Specter ''it is mentioned that he dislikes coffee, as it "makes him rush to hints" *Professor Layton appears on another game called Inazuma Eleven and appears on a team called the Layton Team, but it is only a brief appearance and his team may not be even challenged. This team includes Professor Layton, Luke, Flora, Don Paolo, Inspector Chelmey and Anton. *The Gentleman range in ''London Life is based around his attire. *In Cheerful Mystery, it is revealed that Layton wears his hat in the shower. *In Last Specter, ''it is shown that the officers of Scotland Yard hold Layton in high esteem, as Grosky tells Emmy in a flashback, "Don't let the hat fool you. That is a man of powerful intellect." *"Hershel" may come from the German surname "Herschel", which in turn possibly comes from "''hirsch", meaning deer. It was normally given to hunters or those "nimble like a deer", perhaps referencing Layton's hunt for puzzles or his nimble mind. It may have been chosen in reference to John Hershel, an English astronomer who wrote to William Lasselafter Neptune's discovery to suggest that he search for possible moons. Lassell did so and discovered Triton. *Layton is a surname derived from various place names in England, possibly coming from "settlement by the watercourse", from Old English "lād" ("watercourse") + "tūn" ("enclosure"). Presumably it was chosen for its "English-ness". It could also possibly be a play on "Latin", as a reference to his intellectualism. *In the London Science Museum (in real London) there is an archaeological collection of stones, fossils and shells called the "Layton Collection". *In Miracle Mask ''it is revealed that Layton enjoys sandwiches and Earl Grey tea. *Layton's beloved hat was given to him by his sweetheart Claire. *Before Layton's top hat, he had a small, red cap. *Layton has a son, whose name is Alfendi Layton. He is the protagonist of "''Mystery Room". The two have yet to appear in a game together, and the mother remains unclear.